


wedding dress

by Hazazel



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Nanase Haruka, Other, Trans Nanase Haruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: “I am looking for a suit to wear,” Haruka snaps when they’re out of earshot. “I just.” They sigh, trying to find the words. “It all feels so manly in here. I don’t like it.”They know, deep down, that Rin doesn’t understand. He’s compassionate, and does his best to accommodate Haruka being genderfluid, but it’s not something he has any knowledge of besides all the internet research he’s done after Haruka came out in middle school. He might insist they wear matching suits like they did before and frankly, the thought makes them nauseous.- Sousuke and Makoto are getting married and Haru, well, they gotta dress the part
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	wedding dress

“Just this once, Haru ?”

“I can’t.”

Rin furiously types something on his phone, a message to Sousuke no doubt, and turns back to the saleswoman. She smiles uneasily and raises her hand to one of the suits she was showing them.

“This one would look well with Mister’s eyes,” she tries, but Haruka sends her a withering glare and she snaps her mouth shut.

“My spouse isn’t looking for a suit to wear for themself. They’re, uh, shopping for a friend. The friend is not supposed to know we’re buying anything, see.” With an uneasy smile to match the saleswoman’s, Rin tries to steer Haruka away from the “Grooms” display, and into the “Best Man” aisle.

“I  _ am  _ looking for a suit to wear,” Haruka snaps when they’re out of earshot. “I just.” They sigh, trying to find the words. “It all feels so manly in here. I don’t like it.”

They know, deep down, that Rin doesn’t understand. He’s compassionate, and does his best to accommodate Haruka being genderfluid, but it’s not something he has any knowledge of besides all the internet research he’s done after Haruka came out in middle school. He might insist they wear matching suits like they did before and frankly, the thought makes them nauseous.

“Haru,” Rin says after a little pause. “Do you wanna wear a skirt ?”

“A… skirt ?”

“Yeah. You look amazing in the one Ai got you last year, and I could have sworn they had matching sets somewhere.”

And just like that, every catastrophizing thought Haruka may have had flies off the window. Their eyes fill with tears as they hold on tightly to Rin’s hand, and he looks at them with a half-fond, half-exasperated expression. 

“What, you thought I’d force you to wear those horrible black suits my parents had you wear at the family reunion ?”

“They just wanted it to be quiet,” Haruka mumbles, but they’d hated every minute of the event. The whispered questions when people thought they weren’t hearing, the glares, the mockery in everyone’s tone… Rin’s parents had been so deeply embarrassed they’d paid for the taxi home.

“Well,” and Rin grins reassuringly, like they’re teens and finding each other all over again. “We’re gonna wear one of those matching suit and skirt combos to Makoto and Sousuke’s wedding, and we’re gonna look bomb.”

Haruka feels their lips stretch in a small echo of Rin’s mirth, and once again, they feel blessed by the light that led them to this.

**Author's Note:**

> please please remember to leave kudos and comments, they're fast (the kudos mostly but even short comments matter) and you don't have to have an account. feed your writers !


End file.
